


Traverse Tabloid Interview with Riku Igarashi and Sora Erin

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: Kingdom Hearts Hollywood AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: An Exclusive Interview with Sora Erin and Riku Igarashi straight from Traverse Tabloid Reporter Aerith Gainsborough.





	Traverse Tabloid Interview with Riku Igarashi and Sora Erin

EXCLUSIVE! INTERVIEW WITH RIKU IGARASHI AND SORA ERIN INTERVIEWED BY TRAVERSE TABLOID'S OWN REPORTER AERITH GAINSBOROUGH

 

AG: Hello, boys. I’m so glad you could join me.

 

SE: The pleasure is all ours, Miss. Gainsborough.

 

AG: So, to start off, how do you feel about having a smaller part in the new movie,  Sora?

 

SE: Well, it’s certainly different! It’s kind of odd to not be in front of the camera all the time, but quite refreshing as well! Either way, it’s a welcome change!

 

AG: I’m glad. And Riku, how does it feel to start starring next to someone who isn’t Sora or Kairi (Haruka)?

 

RI: It’s a welcome change. I don’t have to deal with the two of them flirting and giggling every other scene.

 

_RI laughs as SE protests._

 

AG: While on the subject, Sora is it true that you and Kairi (Haruka) are dating?

 

_SE turns bright red and starts sputtering as RI, for lack of a better word, cackles._

 

RI: Secrets out, Sora!

 

_If possible, SE turned brighter red. After catching his breath, SE answered._

 

SE: Me and Kairi have always been good friends. And while I’ll neither confirm nor deny anything, I’ll say that we are definitely more then friends at this point.

 

AG: Fair enough. Now, I have some fan questions here. Shall I ask a few?

 

SE and RI: Ask away!

 

AG: Great! From Jenny; What’s the oddest gift you’ve ever received?

 

RI: Well, it wasn’t odd, but some fangirl, I think her name was Shiki, she gave me this really nice sweater. She told me she made it with yarn that reminded her of my eyes. It’s the most comfortable thing ever, and I wear it all the time. I’ve had it for 2 years now, and it’s still snug as ever.

 

AG: Do you think she’ll read this?

 

RI: If she does, then let me once again say, thank you Shiki!

 

AG: And you, Sora?

 

SE: Mine’s not a gift but…Some grown man came up to me at a con. He was about 6’4 and built like a linebacker. I was worried at first, cause here I am, a twiggy 12-year-old versus this 30-year-old man! But he came up to me and _shook_ my hand. He thanked me for making Disney enjoyable again! His words were, ‘Son, I just wanted to thank you. Normally I’d take my daughter to whatever she wanted to see, but this connected with me on an emotional level. So, thank you, so very much.’ His words have stuck with me since and given me a lot of hope when times get tough!

 

AG: That’s adorable! Okay, next! From Andy H; What do you guys listen to when you want to jam out?

 

RI: Well, I’d say we both listen to Utada Hikari!

 

AG: So you’re supportive of Miss. Hikari’s music in your movie?

 

SE: I don’t think our movies would be the same without her!

 

AG: How cute. Next question, from Penelope A; Are you guys as much like a family as you seem to be?

 

RI: Who, me and this twerp? No, we hate each other.

 

_RI reached over and playfully nudged SE. They play fought for several moments, before AG got them back on track._

 

SE: No, but really, we’re all good friends.

 

AG: That’s great. Now, I’d personally like to ask you about something more serious, if that’s okay with you.

 

_RI and SE exchanged a look._

 

RI: We’ll answer to the best to our ability.

 

AG: How do you feel about the newest additions to the franchise?

 

SE: Oh, you mean Roxy?

 

_SE, if you didn’t know, is referring to his twin brother Roxas Erin, stage name Roxas Vera. Roxas is set to star in the newest addition to the Kingdom Hearts franchise, 358/2 Days._

 

AG: As well as Xion Asahi and former Extra turned Star Axel Strong.

 

RI: Well, we all know Axel. He’s the kind of guy you can’t miss, even if you try.

 

AG: Oh?

 

SE: A real fun guy, you know? One time, he bought us all tickets to this amusement park. We all skived of work to go. You should have seen Nomura’s face!

 

_SE laughs._

 

We got in so much trouble. Plus, he and Kairi (Haruka) are always hanging around each other, causing ginger havoc. He’s the best, while also the worst.

 

_AG laughs._

 

AG: Don’t I know it. I have my own redhead to handle.

 

RI: God speed, Mrs. Greensborough. God speed.

 

SE: But, I think he’ll handle having a bigger part well.

 

AG: And Asahi? How do you feel about the script redesign, so late in the game?

 

_RI and SE sigh, and suddenly the atmosphere isn’t as cheery._

 

Ri: I think it wasn’t really a choice. Nomura did what he could considering the circumstances.

 

SE: Though I’ve yet to meet her, I’m sure Asahi will do a great job.

 

_Xion Asahi is an unknown, supposedly picked for her ability to act, and her striking resemblance to Kairi Haruka and the late Naminè Haruka._

 

AG: And, how are you all coping with Naminè (Haruka)’s passing? If I’m not being to nosy?

 

_RI and SE are silent for a moment._

 

AG: I’m sorry for bringing it up, I just-

 

_RI interrupts her._

 

RI: Naminè was a beautiful person. She could light up a room with her smile. We all miss her.

 

AG: And Miss. Haruka? Is she alright?

 

SE: Kairi (Haruka, Naminè’s twin sister) is doing as well as expected. I can’t even imagine what it’s like for her.

 

AG: Well. It was nice to meet the two of you. Thank you so much for stopping by.

 

RI: It was a pleasure.

 

SE: Don’t forget to go see (KH) 358/2 Days when it comes out!

 

**_KH: 358/2 Days is starting to shoot May 29, and expected to premiere in Fall, 2020. Don’t miss our next issue, where we sit down and talk with the new stars of 358/2 Days, Roxas Vera, Axel Strong, and Xion Asahi._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is to set up a Hollywood AU in which all the KH games are movies. KH and KH:COM have already occurred, and the fictional Nomura was inspired by watching Namine, Riku, Sora, and Kairi play, hence their real names. Riku and Sora racing for Kairi's affections while Namine drew the scene (Roxas was not present). Also, yes I know her name is spelled wrong in the a/n. I KNOW. This was made so I could write about Xion, Axel, and Roxas. Let me know what you thought though, yeah?


End file.
